


Poetry of hanged

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, tribute poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title : Poetry of hanged;<br/>Warnings : Mild violence , spoilers ;<br/>Rated : T ;<br/>Summary : A poetry for Kaneki . Telling his story . No couples .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry of hanged

**Author's Note:**

> I promise another poetry about Kaneki when Ishida to finish Tokyo Ghoul : re .

Name, who needs  
name?  
I was just one  
more in the crowd.

Ask for help is bad.

Sacrificing for others  
that is good.  
Stay quiet .

Deceived, tortured,  
beaten and transformed.

The monster this with me.  
I am a monster.  
I turned into a monster.

My eyes do not match  
more .  
It has tentacles coming  
out of my back .

Eating people and coffee.  
People and coffee.  
Guys, i have to  
eat human people!

I turned waiter.  
I made friends.  
But what a lovely illusion!

Tortured, beaten  
and turned again.  
My monster hand  
emerged again.

 

I was lost.  
I wanted to kill and kill.  
Until a god of  
death caught me.

No memories.  
I changed hunting  
to Hunter.

But it has limits.  
I lived a life  
of lies.

Until an owl  
caught me.  
Yuck, yuck!  
I got up and woke up.

I was a hunter  
even worst .  
Knowing i was  
at the end .

I took an  
evil owl .  
I remeeting my  
friends .

And finally ,  
i faced the  
God of death  
again .

Dear God ,  
save my  
friends, please.

Use me. I am  
your offering.  
Use me.

As this will  
give, i do not know.  
I only know that i  
die and nothing  
more .


End file.
